


Stories of the Second Self: Dyrnwyn

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [107]
Category: Police - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Declared fully recovered from his operation, Officer Daniel Yi has been authorized his own patrol car and no longer needs the antidepressant medication. To celebrate, officers in the department pitch in for a car-warming gift ideally suit to an angel, that also reflects cop humor.
Series: Alter Idem [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Dyrnwyn

Eight months and change had passed since the operation, and Daniel Yi's wings were back to full size. A checkup with the psychiatrist affirmed that indeed Daniel's hormonal balance returned with the wings, since his antidepressant dosage was reduced in stages, and finally he was allowed to discontinue. That hurdle cleared, Daniel was permitted his own patrol vehicle.

Heading out to the parking lot for his morning shift, Daniel noticed a number of other officers standing around, including Officer Chaney. They all appeared disinterested in Daniel, but he knew better. Coming to the car assigned to him, Daniel realized what they had planned. Opening the door, he saw a shotgun in one of the gun rack slots between the front seats but a sheathed longsword in the other.

Reaching in, Daniel bent over and used the manual mechanical release for the electric lock holding the sword in place. Pulling it out, Daniel stood upright to witness everyone around chuckling.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?" Daniel demanded, but with a smirk.

The other cops gathered around, but Chaney came up to Daniel's side and slapped his shoulder. "I just wanted to be there when you got what you deserved."

Daniel slipped the surprisingly modern strap that held the sword in and then unsheathed it a few inches. He jumped as flame sprang to life from the blade. That made officers bust out laughing.

"Where the fuck did you get this?" Daniel asked, looking perplexed at Chaney. "Does its fuel run out?"

Chaney shook his head. "No, you're looking at a genuine magically flaming sword. Seemed appropriate, we thought, so I had the boys chip in to get it for you."

"And the lieutenant approved that?" Daniel couldn't believe something like this would actually be allowed.

"Captain Reigns also," Chaney acknowledged, "So yeah, consider it special issue. There's this shop out in Silverton, Friends of Fantastical Figures. You heard of it, right?"

"Yeah," Daniel replied, "I get my shirts and jackets adjusted there. Since when do they have a sword smith and weirdo... excuse me, wizard enchanting medieval weapons?"

"It's always been there," Chaney answered, waving his hand out. "You just have to walk past the back desk. It's where I got the booklet to learn that trick I do with my zip tie restraints."

Daniel pushed the sword back in, noticing the fire extinguished instantly. He hefted the sword to test the weight, and a warm expression emerged on his face, as he looked around. "Thanks guys. I think."

That got more chuckles, before Chaney patted Daniel's shoulder again and went for his car. "Alright, guys, let's get out there and do our thing."


End file.
